Misaki Memories
by IchijosAura
Summary: A series of one shots about Yata and Fushimi. Contains YataxFushimi pairing.
1. Asleep

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: This is my first time writing K fanfic, so please be nice! This first one shot is set sometime when both Yata and Fushimi are at Homra.

Misaki was asleep and even though he was leaning up against him, this fact was still annoying Fushimi. Misaki was leaning up against his shoulder, breathing in and out steadily against his shoulder. It was Misaki's calmness that he found the most irritating, being calm didn't suit Misaki: his anger was what attracted Fushimi to him, the way Misaki's shouts sounded was much better than the shallow breathing that he was doing now. Fushimi considered waking him up, he reached down to shake him awake when Misaki's hand slid across Fushimi's stomach, sending a jolt of something, he wasn't quite sure what, through him. Misaki's hand fell on his other side, his arm around Fushimi, digging his face into his shoulder as he slept.

Fushimi smiled a little, the way that Misaki was clinging to him made him feel like he almost owned him. He knew if he ever mentioned this to Misaki, his face would go red and he would shout and the thought of that made Fushimi keep his grin. For letting him do this, Misaki might even hit him; that would defiantly get Misaki's attention, something Fushimi had to share recently with the other members. Fushimi moved his arm around Misaki, he wanted to keep Misaki's attention on him and make it clear to the others that Misaki was his.

When Yata awoke, he pulled his arm back and rubbed his eyes: he felt the arm around his shoulder and looked up; Fushimi's head was resting lightly against his. Fushimi looked so peaceful when he was asleep that Yata decided to let his friend sleep and try to untangle himself without waking Fushimi. Yata managed to sit up, Fushimi's arm still leaning on him: Yata ended up with his face barely centimetres away from Fushimi, feeling his cheeks reddening, Yata tried to come up with a reason why he was staring at him, the seconds he was there feeling like minutes. _His Glasses, _Yata thought to himself, _He shouldn't sleep in his glasses._

Yata reached up, trying to keep Fushimi asleep as he reached for his glasses, pulling them slowly at first, before he got near to the end and pulled them off swiftly, holding his breath as he hoped Fushimi would stay asleep and not find them tangled up like this. His cheeks got redder again as he paused, still looking at Fushimi even though he'd solved the glasses problem. Yata started pushing Fushimi, who was still heavily leaning on him, back against the arm of the sofa.

'Misaki,' Fushimi murmured in his sleep and Yata went through a moment of panic as the blood rushed to his cheeks, his face going red seconds before he jumped up, causing Fushimi to fall forward. Yata turned around, desperately wishing his face would calm down but being as wound up as he was, it refused to. Fushimi groaned due to his grogginess of being woken up halfway through his sleep.

'Where are my glasses?' he said, pushing himself up on the sofa so he was sitting upright.

'Here,' Yata said, throwing the glasses at him, his cheeks still burning as he quickly turned back around, not seeing Fushimi's smile at the gesture.


	2. Tattoo

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: I hope you like this chapter, its set just after Yata and Fushimi have gotten their (awesome) Homra tattoos.

Yata jumped as he heard the door opening, instantly throwing the towel he was using to dry his hair on the person who had come through the door.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Yata shouted, suddenly very conscious of the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt as Fushimi pulled the towel down from his face.

'I live here,' Fushimi answered, looking Yata up and down; his eyes settling on the new mark near to Yata's shoulder; he continued to stare at the mark, he hated that new mark: the sign that Yata belonged to something, someone who wasn't him.

Yata put his hand over the mark in an attempt to cover up some of his chest, his cheeks starting to go pink, 'Turn around,' he said, his voice rising a little above its usual level.

'No,' Fushimi smirked, happy that Yata's hard gaze was on him.

'I said turn around!' Yata shouted this time, almost jumping across the room as he tried to get Fushimi to turn around, through a mixture of shoving and pulling the others arms. He eventually got Fushimi to be facing the other way, but as soon as he let go and turned to grab his t-shirt; Fushimi turned and fixed his eyes back onto Yata.

'Misaki,' Fushimi's voice steady, the way it was when he was annoyed, 'What are you wearing?'

Yata looked down at his clothes confused, 'It's a red t-shirt,' he said, the clothing was new for him, but a lot of people wore red t-shirts.

'It's disgusting, take it off,' Fushimi said, taking a step closer to Yata: he hated that Yata was becoming more like them, more like the others, they were even effecting the way he dressed, next it would be the way Yata acted and then his precious Misaki would be lost forever.

'No,' Yata said, still wondering what Fushimi's problem with red t-shirts was; Fushimi just got even closer to him, Yata being determined to stand his ground, even though the rising amount of heat in his face was begging him to step backwards. Fushimi grabbed the t-shirt trying to pull it up, Yata swatted with his hands, trying his best to kept the t-shirt on when he was forced to take a step back, his foot catching on the edge of his skateboard: which promptly rolled away as Yata fell crashing to the floor, closing his eyes as he pulled Fushimi with him.

There was a loud tearing sound as they fell and as Fushimi's eyes opened, he found a large piece of red fabric in his hands, he chucked it to the side, sitting atop of Yata, whose face was going as red as torn shirt.

'Get o…' Yata started to shout, but he stopped as Fushimi violently shoved his shoulder down, having seen the tattoo again. He pinned Yata's shoulder staring down at the mark: that was the problem it was making Misaki leave him, it was shoving a space between them, it made Misaki leave him over and over again in order to see the others. It cheapened their loyalty and his nails started digging into the skin around the mark, wanting to eradicate it from existence.

Fushimi's grip only loosened due to the shock of feeling Yata's own hand up against his shoulder, Yata started to say something but Fushimi only caught the first word, 'We,' which made him completely stop.

'are part of a family now,' Yata smiled, even though his cheeks were still pink, completely unaware that Fushimi had stopped listening after his first word.

Then Fushimi unfroze and pulled Yata upwards, grabbing onto the parts of the shirt that hadn't been ripped: his lips almost smashed into Yata's, causing Yata to completely stop this time, he couldn't be kissing Fushimi, could he? He had been helping him up and they'd accidently slammed their faces into each other, right? But even though a thousand questions kept running around his head he found it hard to pull away. Eventually the questions stopped circulating around his head long enough to try and shove Fushimi backwards, 'You…' he started shouting, unable to find an insult in the swirl of his thoughts.

Instead he managed to untangled himself, violently, by shoving Fushimi off of him: grabbing another t-shirt frim nearby, he walked out the room, looking back over his shoulder to see Fushimi still smirking on the floor.


	3. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: The last one was mainly from Yata's point of view, so I thought I'd try to do this chapter from Fushimi's point of view, I hope you like it.

'I'm thirsty,' Misaki complained as they walked through the town's park, 'there has to be somewhere to get something to drink around here.' Fushimi was walking next to him, almost wordlessly, he was looking around them: something had been bothering him for a while now, there seemed to be a group of girls watching them. The girls were giggling and had been looking in their direction since they had entered the park, he looked back to Misaki who hadn't seemed to notice the girls had been looking at them and continued complaining, carrying his skateboard: Fushimi glanced between Misaki and the girls, moving closer to Misaki, who didn't seem to notice.

The girls giggled one last time, before running out in front of Misaki and Fushimi's path, they started to introduce themselves but Fushimi wasn't listening to them, instead he was watching Misaki's reaction, his comrade was looking shocked, as though he hadn't expected the girls to talk to him at all even though they had been starting for, what Fushimi could tell was a good part of ten minutes. Misaki rubbed the back of his neck nervously as one of the girls continued to ask him questions; she pointed down at his skateboard and Misaki went a bright shade of red. That was pushing it, Fushimi finally opened his mouth: after all that was the colour Misaki went when he was shouting at Fushimi and that was Fushimi's, not this other girls.

'Get out of here now or I'll slash your face so badly you'll never talk to anyone again,' were the cold words that came out of Fushimi's mouth. The girls backed off in shock, looking at each other in fear, they said rushed apologies and hurried off.

The next thing Fushimi felt was Misaki smacking him in the arm, 'Why did you do that?' Misaki growled up at him, his cheeks still lingering the red colour.

'Because I felt like it,' Fushimi answered, smiling a little as he saw Misaki was starting to get even madder at him, 'They were annoying.'

'They weren't even talking to you!' Misaki protested, smacking Fushimi's arm again, 'You can't threaten people just because they annoy you!'

Misaki suddenly seemed to notice that people were beginning to stare at them and he grabbed Fushimi's wrist tightly and pulled him off, Fushimi started smirking finding Misaki's puffed up red face more attractive than it had been when the girls had been there.

Misaki finally pulled Fushimi into an alleyway that was further into the town, Fushimi though it was a pretty good place to have all of Misaki's attention.

'Why did you do it?' Misaki demanded.

Fushimi slammed Misaki backwards, pinning him up against the wall, 'because you,' Fushimi leaned his lips closer, brushing them against Misaki's, whose face instantly went red, much to Fushimi's enjoyment, 'Because of you,' Fushimi murmured, leaning down to kiss Misaki again, moving his hands down from Misaki's shoulders to his waist and then his hips: Misaki used the opportunity to get free, shoving Fushimi's shoulders backwards, but Fushimi kept watching him, ensuring Misaki's eyes never left him. Fushimi smirked; Misaki had gone a much nicer red for him than he had for the girls.

'Get away from me you moron,' Misaki pushed against him again and this time Fushimi let go of the other boy's hips. Misaki shoved him again, making Fushimi's smirk grow a little, knowing how good Misaki looked right now: until Misaki started walking away and Fushimi had to follow after him, to make sure no-one else ever got that shade of red again.


	4. Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

WARNING: This chapter contains themes around Totsuka's death, also contains stronger language than many of the other chapters.

Authors note: I hope you like it, I apologise if it is a bit of a weird chapter, and it's also the first chapter I've written with Fushimi being in scepter 4, so Yata may be a bit more aggressive than normal.

'I swear I don't know anything,' the man insisted as Yata's baseball bat slid down into his hand.

'Like hell you don't,' Yata retorted, smashing the bat into the man's shoulder, making the other grunt in pain, 'You were close to the building when it happened.'

'I swear I don't know anything,' the man insisted.

'Mi-sa-ki,' the familiar voice came from behind Yata, making the grip on his bat tighten, 'If you keep doing that, I'll have to arrest you.'

Yata was in no mood for Fushimi today, he looked over his shoulder and, spitting his words out at him, told him, 'Piss off, you monkey.'

When Yata looked back, the man he'd been interrogating had used the moment to run off: Yata took a deep breath in frustration: he dropped his skateboard to the floor but as he went to push off, he found the balance tipping and instead he fell onto the skateboard, sitting on it. When he looked up, Fushimi was standing over him, his foot on the back of the skateboard.

'I wasn't actually going to arrest you,' Fushimi smirked, 'but the thought of seeing you in handcuffs is amusing.'

'Get..off..my…board..' Yata said, slowly and full of anger, red starting to appear around him as he spoke.

'Make me,' Fushimi smirked.

Yata swung his leg around, hoping to knock Fushimi's ankle off his board, but unsatisfyingly Fushimi moved his foot back to avoid being kicked. It didn't matter, Yata told himself, he'd gotten off the skateboard, now he could just leave and not have to deal with Fushimi today: he couldn't deal with Fushimi today. Yata swung around on the skateboard so that he was standing again, but just as he went to kick off, he felt his feet being lifted from the board, arms wrapped around his waist.

'Let me go!' Yata screamed, kicking and punching behind him.

'So you can go make that face at others?' Fushimi asked, Yata feeling the grip around his waist tighten.

'Just let,' Yata started, getting more and more wound up, he needed to go find that guy, he needed to find out everything, he needed to avenge Totsuka, he needed to go and kill the guy that broke up his new family and yet here Fushimi was holding him back. 'Just let, let,' Yata heard the catch in his voice, starting to feel tears dripping down his face as he got more and more frustrated, 'Just let me go!'

Fushimi didn't answer Yata, or let him go either: Yata slowly stopped fighting, trying instead to cover up his face, Fushimi was the last person he wanted to see him cry.

Then Fushimi shifted him, picking up the skateboard before he started to carry Yata somewhere.

Yata found himself in a hotel room, his skateboard was on the floor, Fushimi was sat next to him, obviously watching him but Yata still couldn't stop crying.

'Why aren't you mocking me?' Yata asked, momentarily looking up at the other boy.

'It's no fun when you're like this,' Fushimi sighed, looking bored and leaning back on his palms.

Silence fell over them again and the thoughts kept coming into Yata's head, the bar, being happy, Kusanagi telling them to be careful with the glasses, Anna staying close to Mikoto, holding his hand, following him, the countless times he'd laughed with Kamamoto, some of the memories Fushimi was there, others he was absent. Then Totsuka's strange way of switching hobbies, the time Yata had tried to teach him how to ride a skateboard, the way he was always so carefree: then that dreaded memory hit him again, Totsuka's face pale, the feel of blood on his face almost felt too real.

Yata reached up to touch his cheek, checking the blood wasn't still there, when he moved his hand away it was wet, but with salty water. He curled up his hands, furiously trying to remove the tears, very aware of Fushimi being sat next to him.

'You're crying a lot,' Fushimi said, he still sounded bored to Yata.

'Of course I am,' anger slipped back into Yata's voice, 'He was part of Homra, he was my family and I lost him, I couldn't do anything to stop him from disappearing and I keep losing people and it's not fair.'

'Keep?' Fushimi asked, 'You've only lost one person.'

Yata cursed himself for allowing the red that came to his cheeks, 'I lost you too, not in the same way but I lost you to scepter 4.'

Yata looked up at Fushimi, wanting to take back what he'd lost for once, even if it was just for a couple of minutes: Fushimi was staring back at him and then Yata closed his eyes, lifting his lips up to Fushimi's and kissing him.


	5. Awake

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: Apparently I like sad plotlines now, so here is a bit of drabble of what goes through Fushimi's head the first night that he joined scepter 4 and a story within it about the first time Misaki used a skatebaord. Ok, so I also want to dedicate this chapter to my friend, Rizzie, as she convinced me I should write this fic and now I love doing so and to all of you who continue to read it, you are all awesome.

The bed was comfier, Fushimi thought as he laid down; taking his glasses off from his face and placing them on the bedside table. The place was cleaner, the furniture nicer, the clothes smarter: everything around him should have been as he wanted, but even though he was absolutely exhausted, he found himself awake just staring at the ceiling.

The truth was he didn't like it, the place felt hollow: it was boring and the place seemed more tedious than inviting most times: the truth was Misaki wasn't there. Fushimi hated that he couldn't see him, that Misaki wasn't looking at him. But it hadn't been any different at Homra. Fushimi clenched his fist at the next thought, Misaki just wouldn't look at him anymore: but the anger faded when he thought about the last look Misaki had given him when he left, a smile stretching across his face. The look had been so instense and angry, all of Misaki's focus on him and of course, Misaki's angry looks were his best. But that was a short lived moment, as the memories of Misaki's dying gaze over their time there came into his head: what would have originally been long times together had turned into short periods, sometimes fleeting glances and other times Misaki hadn't seen him at all.

Fushimi sighed, turning onto his side, the strangest of memories coming back into his head: the first time that Misaki had ever tried to ride a skateboard.

_Misaki fell to the floor with a smack, landing directly on his ass: Fushimi couldn't help but smirk as he watched him, there was only the two of them around and Misaki was pulling some pretty nice faces at the inanimate object. _

'_Stupid board,' Misaki grumbled, getting up again. _

'_Its not the board, its you,' Fushimi smiled, the smile only growing when Misaki punched him in the arm. _

'_Shut up,' were the words that followed, Misaki looking back down at the board again, this time he managed to stand on it, kicking off with his foot, he made it about a metre before there was a bump in the pavement and the board jerked forward, sending Misaki flying forward as well. _

'_Told you it was you,' Fushimi smirked as he watched Misaki get up, the other boy now had grazes on his hands from where he'd put them out to stop his face from slamming into the pavement, 'you can't even fall well.'_

'_Shut up, I can get this!' Misaki protested, picking the board up again and Fushimi watched in content as the object continued to wind his companion up, glad that he was the only one here to take the anger. _

_Misaki put the skateboard down again, getting onto it as quickly as he could, he pushed off, making the board roll forward: this time he seemed to have it under control, looking pleased with himself. Fushimi sighed in boredom, now Misaki was getting it, he wouldn't be as much fun._

That, was where Fushimi wanted to be, without Homra, without Scepter 4: when it was just him and Misaki, where there was no-one to divert Misaki's attention. Fushimi turned restlessly again, this time his hand falling over the wrecked tattoo: the symbol of Misaki's pride, the one that still had raw lines from where Fushimi had scratched and burned at it: he was trying to wreck Misaki's pride and the thought of seeing Misaki's face when they met again because of that, calmed him enough to sleep.


	6. Jacket

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's set around their high school days!

Fushimi found Misaki sitting on the curb of the quiet road, it was surprising seeing as it was so cold outside: Fushimi smiled as he realised what Misaki was wearing, it was that jacket. He sat down next to the other boy.

'What?' Misaki asked.

'Remembering the time you stole that jacket from me,' Fushimi answered.

'I didn't steal it, its mine,' Misaki protested, pulling an annoyed face that Fushimi really liked.

Fushimi smirked, 'so you didn't take it out of my locker?'

_Fushimi leaned against his locker, already bored, he was watching Misaki's locker, waiting for the other to turn up. Misaki finally turned up, 'You were waiting?' he asked, his cheeks going a shade darker. _

'_No, I just got here,' Fushimi shrugged, turning around to get into his locker. Then he felt Misaki push him to the side and he smiled a little, even though the action was pretty surprising._

'_Why do you have my Jacket?' Misaki demanded, his voice raising, pulling the piece of clothing out of the locker. _

_Fushimi smirked, 'because its mine.'_

'_It's mine, you monkey,' Misaki spat, pulling the jacket on, before starting to walk off, Fushimi closing his locker and following after him._

'Because you never gave it back to me,' Yata retorted, moving the jacket tighter around him protectively.

'_How many times do I have to tell you not to threaten girls?' Yata shouted, his hand tightening its grip on the jacket he was carrying in anger, 'This is the fifth time I told you to leave them alone.' _

'_She was trying to put chocolate on your desk,' Fushimi answered, which made Yata stop shouting for a moment as he got embarrassed at the idea of a girl wanting to give him chocolate._

'_You're lying aren't you,' Yata said, his grip loosening, not sure if he wanted Fushimi to be lying or not._

'_Yes, I'm lying,' Fushimi smiled: Yata lifted his hand up, throwing the jacket into Fushimi's face, he hated that Fushimi had been lying to him again, it seemed like recently his goal in life was to annoy Yata as much as possible._

'I remember that,' Fushimi smiled at the memory, 'it would have been a great present if it wasn't my jacket.'

'Its not your jacket.' Misaki muttered.

'You really had to reach to steal it, the first time,' Fushimi remarked, being rewarded with a shove.

'_I can't find my jacket,' Misaki complained, searching around him, 'I can't remember where…' he looked over at Fushimi, 'Hey that's mine.' _

'_This?' Fushimi asked, looking down at the clothing he was holding, 'I've had this for ages, it's not yours.' _

'_Its mine,' Misaki insisted starting to get annoyed, he swiped at the jacket._

_Fushimi lifted the jacket up out of Misaki's reach, making the other jump at it, 'This is mine.' _

'_Its mine!' Misaki shouted, jumping up at the cloth again, this time managing to grab it._

'I'm not giving it to you, its mine,' Yata said, moving his knee's up to his chest, 'besides I want it,' he mumbled, his cheeks heating up a little, but that was nothing compared to how they felt like they were going to burn off when he felt an arm around his waist pulling him towards Fushimi.

'Wh…what are you doing?' Yata stammered, squirming.

'I'm cold,' Fushimi's voice came out as calm as ever, as he put another arm around Yata, making it harder for him to squirm.

Yata's whole system seemed to jolt as he felt a soft pressure against his neck, the feeling of Fushimi's lips trailing the same path as his vein. Yata's shoved his way out of Fushimi's arms, almost too embarrassed to speak, he took the jacket off and threw it at him, 'If you want it that badly then just take it.' He shouted before running off.

Fushimi lifted the jacket to his face, smiling; it still smelled like Misaki.


	7. Notebook

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: Yata chapter for you guys! Anyway, its set during their high school years; for the purpose of the plot they're in different classes and all the people in their classes are OC because I don't know any of their old classmates so… sorry they take up a lot of the fic, hope you enjoy it.

Yata leaned on the desk, hoping they wouldn't have another test again today: he really hated those things, especially the fact that Fushimi would later rub it in his face that he would have done better.

'Hey, Yata, did you know there's going to be a new girl in our class?' Kazuki smiled. Yata looked up from his table, Kazuki was kind of different from the rest of the people around him, for a start he actually spoke to Yata. He really didn't get why people seemed to avoid speaking to him and even Kazuki wouldn't speak to him if Fushimi was around, he always made an excuse and ran off.

'There is?' Yata asked, looking around the room. At that moment, a small girl walked into the classroom, her eyes meeting Yata's for a second, before he looked down at the desk, turning his head away, while Kazuki laughed next to him.

He looked down at his table, wondering why he had to go red just looking at a girl; when was the last time he'd been embarrassed, it must have been recently but the girls didn't really seem to be trying to talk to him anymore so the last time must have been when Fushimi had asked him to wear a nurses outfit.

'Are you Misaki?' A girls voice came from above him, Yata looked up, seeing the girl who'd recently entered the room, the new girl.

'Y..yes but I don't l..like that n..name.' Yata stuttered out.

'Oh that's weird, I thought you would be a girl, sorry,' the girl said, looking confused, Kazuki burst out into a fit of laughter next to him, which would have made Yata punch him if there wasn't a girl staring right at him.

'What made you think that?' Kazuki said, through his laughter.

The girl blushed and Yata snapped at Kazuki, 'Don't embarrass her!'

'It's not that,' the girl protested, holding her hands up, 'it's just the boy I sat next to in my class doodle that name all over his notebooks.'

'You sound like you like him,' Kazuki smiled, teasing the girl, 'who was it?' while Yata went quiet, going back to looking away from the girl and staring at his desk.

'I…I… urm, Fushimi.' The girl said and Yata felt his heart skip a beat at his friends name, he shook it off but continued to feel red on his cheeks for the rest of their lesson.

* * *

Yata walked through the corridor, the thought was still stuck in his head, Fushimi didn't really do that, did he? Why would he? That girl must have been teasing him, but no matter how many times he told himself that, there was something in him that wanted it to be true. He found himself getting more and more irritated at it, until he heard that voice.

'Mi-sa-ki,' Fushimi's voice came from next to Yata, Yata looked down, unsure of what to do, 'your face is red,' this time Fushimi's voice sounded annoyed.

Yata stopped in the middle of the corridor, 'show me your notebook.'

'No,' Fushimi smirked, holding the book up.

Yata snatched at the book, grabbing it before Fushimi lifted it too high for him to reach, getting more and more annoyed, he started flicking through the pages.

_Misaki, Misaki, Misaki, Misaki, Misaki, Misaki, doodle of Misaki, Misaki, Misaki, Misaki._

With every page, Yata felt the heat in his cheeks rising, until eventually he just started hitting Fushimi with the book, 'You think this is funny?' Yata shouted, smacking Fushimi in the shoulder.

'A little,' Fushimi smiled as he got hit, the comment just making Yata hit him even harder.

'You went way too far this time, you didn't just hurt me.' Yata shouted at him, 'you hurt that girl as well.'

Yata felt his feet being lifted off the floor, an arm around his stomach as Fushimi threw him over his shoulder, 'Put me down you…you monkey!'

Fushimi ignored his protests, making Yata feel the need to just kick and struggle more, watching the distance increase as he got carried through the corridor.

* * *

Yata felt his feet touch the floor again in an empty classroom, Fushimi closing the door behind them.

'What the fuck is wrong with you!' Yata shouted, 'you can't just do that.'

'I just did,' Fushimi answered, annoyingly calm. Yata tried to get around him, to go out the door but he just ended up running into Fushimi, whenever he tried to move around the taller boy, Fushimi would move as well.

'Let me go,' Yata screamed, hitting Fushimi's chest.

'You're never getting away from me,' Fushimi grabbed his arms and pulled Yata closer, closing the distance between their lips; making Yata melt into the kiss, still angry but unable to pull away as his fists unclenched and his fingers spread out against the others chest. He stumbled back as Fushimi moved his arms around him, trying to get closer to him: Yata had to grab onto the others collar to keep his balance, pulling his lips away.

'Misaki,' For the first time in his life, Yata thought Fushimi sounded a little bit scared, 'Are you really going to leave me?'

'What?' Yata looked up but this time Fushimi looked away, 'Of course not, you stupid monkey!' Yata answered, his grip tightening on Fushimi's collar again, 'Don't be an idiot.'

Fushimi seemed to take a shallow laugh, 'I know, I was doing it to annoy you.'

'Besides, you're much more popular with girls,' Yata said, pushing Fushimi away, 'I mean that girl liked you, so…'

'You're jealous?' Fushimi smirked, seeming pretty happy at the idea.

'No!' Yata shouted, even though he didn't really want them to get together, but that didn't mean he was jealous.

'What would you do if I left you for her, or anyone else?' Fushimi asked, leaning back on the door, watching Yata carefully.

_I'd fall apart. _Yata's face went even redder, 'Shut up, you're making us sound like a couple.' He said, before shoving Fushimi to the side so he could get out of the door.


	8. Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: Chapter set in Fushimi and Yata's childhood! Anyway Fushimi is probably a bit shyer in these chapters, I sort of imagine him as shy and that came out more when he was younger. Anyway I hope you like it. (I have never written a Childhood version before so please don't be mean if the language is weird.)

* * *

Fushimi sat down in the park, underneath the tree he always sat, the book open on his lap: when he looked up that boy was there again. Fushimi kept looking, the boy he was watching's fringe swept into his face in the slight wind: Fushimi loved to come and watch the similar aged boy in the park, he always seemed to have some sort of life around him, even when he was angry, perhaps even more when he was angry. The boy climbed up another bar of the climbing frame, he'd fallen off many times over the time that Fushimi had been watching him, but he always seemed to get back up and try and climb it again. It seemed moronic but it was fascinating at the same time and that was what had made Fushimi visit the park day after day, to see if the boy ever reached the top, what he did afterwards if he did make it.

The boy fell again, landing with a bump onto the floor: he looked around confused, as if he hadn't expected to fall off again: Fushimi liked that look as well. He continued to watch the other until the boy looked over at him and he buried his face back into the book, trying to resist the urge to look up, staring at the same four words and failing to read them. A few moments later, he looked up to the see the boy coming closer to him, his eyes instantly looking down again.

Then he heard a voice, a new voice, 'You come to this park a lot, right?'

Fushimi kept staring at the book, pretending not to notice, 'Not really,' he muttered, still staring at the same four words.

'Ok,' the boy's voice changed, as if he'd become embarrassed , 'you always seem to be reading your book.'

Fushimi kept staring at the page, trying to work out why the boy was talking to him.

The boy took a step back, 'I was just going to see if you wanted to play with me,' he said, slightly lower than all his other words.

Fushimi looked up at that, looking straight up at the other boy, 'climbing the frame?' he asked.

'Sure,' the other boy smiled, holding out his hand, 'I'm Misaki Yata.'

Fushimi stared at the hand for a moment, wondering why the boy would let him into his world so easily, 'Saruhiko Fushimi,' he said, taking the outstretched hand before him.

* * *

Days later

* * *

Fushimi sat on the top of the climbing frame, swinging his legs back and forth, he watched as Misaki below him tried to reach the top of the frame.

'How did you get up there so fast?' Misaki asked, reaching up for the next bar.

'I'm not as short as you, it was easy for me,' Fushimi laughed a little, watching the other still trying to climb.

'It's not my fault!' Misaki protested, reaching for another bar.

Fushimi fell quiet again, letting Misaki struggle for a minute, 'I could help you.'

'Then help me!' Misaki looked so annoyed that Fushimi thought he might let go of the bars and fall again, he instinctively reached down and grabbed him, Misaki looked up, 'What is it?' he asked, his hands still tight on the bars.

Fushimi pulled him to the top of the frame, waiting for the other boy to find his footing before letting go, 'Next time just ask.'

'I could have done it on my own!' Misaki protested, his cheeks red, but he still stayed sat next to Fushimi, which made Fushimi very happy, even if Misaki couldn't tell it.

* * *

Weeks later

* * *

Misaki was sat on the swing next to his; Fushimi had the book on his lap again, reading out of it, trying to keep the swing steady enough to read. Misaki on the other hand, was swinging as high as he could, laughing whenever he got high enough, though he seemed to have started slowing down, the novelty of going high coming to an end.

'Yata!' The voice broke Fushimi out of the little world him and Yata were sharing on the swings. Misaki jumped off, mid-flight, managing to land on his feet, as he had been practicing for the last couple of days. Fushimi was pretty sure that Misaki's goal was to master the whole park. He closed his book, leaving it on the swing as the other person came closer to Misaki.

'We're heading over there,' the other boy was saying as Fushimi moved over to Misaki, 'are you going?'

'No!' Fushimi shouted, grabbing Misaki around the shoulders, hugging him close, 'Misaki is my Misaki, you can't have him!'

'Get off me!' Misaki protested, wriggling around, he paused for a moment and looked at the awaiting boy, 'Can't go, sorry.'

The boy shrugged it off, giving Misaki a concerned look before walking off to wherever he had been trying to take Misaki away to.

'Let go,' Misaki said, again, pushing Fushimi backwards, stopping when he looked at Fushimi's face. Fushimi was looking downwards, feeling his eyes welling up: Misaki was his friend but but Misaki wanted to leave. Did Misaki really not want to be his friend?

'Don't cry!' Misaki shouted, confused as to what to do, he patted Fushimi's head.

'You're going to leave,' Fushimi shied his head away, while tightening his grip on Misaki's shoulders.

'I wasn't,' Misaki sounded more confused, 'Fushimi is my friend, we'll stay together.'

'Promise?' Fushimi asked, looking up, the tears drying up almost immediately.

'Promise,' Misaki nodded smiling.


	9. November

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: This chapter is set when Fushimi and Yata are still attending high school, though it's not set in the school and was inspired by some out of season snow. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Yata trampled through the snow, the particles still falling from the sky, it was a little out of season being in the early November: he had ran some of the way, being a little out of breath he stopped outside Fushimi's house: he ran up to the front door and knocked, it was weird that no-one answered: he was pretty sure Fushimi was home, after all Yata had said he would come find him around this time.

Yata went backwards, making a small ball of snow out of the white powder that was on the floor: throwing it up at Fushimi's window: making a large smack against the glass.

Fushimi opened the window, leaning over the ledge, 'Oh it's you Misaki.'

'Open the damn door!' Yata shouted up at him: clutching the plastic bag he was holding in his hand.

'It's not my fault you were late,' Fushimi answered, leaning a bit further out the window. He grabbed some of the snow off the ledge and made a ball out of it, throwing it down at Yata, hitting him in the shoulder.

'I wasn't that late,' Yata protested, grabbing a bunch of snow and making another snowball to throw at Fushimi: but as soon as Yata threw it, Fushimi ducked around the side of the window: making it just disappear into the house instead.

'Open the door, you stupid monkey!' Yata shouted, just before the window closed. Yata stood around for a moment, wondering whether Fushimi wanted him to leave, he looked around, not really wanting to go: but not knowing whether or not he was going to get into the house.

'Misaki,' Fushimi's voice came from the door, 'Are you coming in or not?'

Yata frowned, moving up to the door, he reminded himself that he should be nice to Fushimi today, he took a deep breath, not retorting, just pushing past the other boy instead, he stepped into the house, taking his shoes and coat off, snow on his t-shirt from where the coat had been open.

'Here,' Yata said, refusing to look at the other as he shoved the bag at Fushimi, 'Happy Birthday.'

Yata heard Fushimi going through it, opening it: then he heard Fushimi laugh, 'What?!' Yata demanded.

'I already have this game,' Fushimi answered, 'You're such an idiot.'

'How was I supposed to know that..' Yata started, then he remembered he was supposed to be nice because it was Fushimi's birthday, 'Fine I'll get you something else,' he answered as he went to put his shoes back on: but an arm grabbed him around the waist.

'Misaki, why are you being weird?' Fushimi asked, Yata feeling his grip on him tightening.

'I'm not, I'm trying to be nice,' Yata answered, fighting against the arm.

'Stop it.' Fushimi answered bluntly, moving his arm to under Yata's arms to pick him up off the floor, ending up holding him bridal style: Yata kicked out, trying to get Fushimi to let go but was forced to grab onto his shoulders, when Fushimi started moving, grabbing to the top of his shirt.

Yata felt his feet be dropped to the floor, pushing Fushimi away from him as they reached Fushimi's room: 'Damn Monkey,' he muttered, moving away, 'Why did you carry me here?'

'I wanted to play the game,' Fushimi answered, shrugging, not giving a real answer.

'I could have walked in here!' Yata protested, his voice rising and his cheeks burning up, he hit Fushimi in the shoulder, 'Don't pull shit like that again!'

Fushimi tilted his head to the left, making an indifferent face that Yata couldn't read very well, 'Hey, Misaki, your shirt is wet from the snow.'

Yata crossed his arms, 'So what?' he asked, still annoyed about being carried.

'You'll get ill,' Fushimi answered, moving closer to Yata and lifted his t-shirt over his head: Yata stood there, too shocked to protest, his cheeks going redder as more of the shirt got removed.

Yata finally recovered the ability to speak as Fushimi threw his t-shirt to the other side of the room, 'Even a wet t-shirt is better than none!' he protested: then he got a mouthful of fabric: moving one of Fushimi's shirts from his face: Yata stared at it for a moment, deciding it was better than nothing, he put it on, the sleeves were way too long for him, but it sort of smelled nice. Yata wondered what he was thinking and started glaring at Fushimi, 'you're trying to make fun of me aren't you, forcing me to wear your clothes.'

'Maybe,' Fushimi answered annoyingly: Yata grabbed his shirt, realising the fabric was wet: he blushed as he realised that Fushimi's shirt was wet because he'd carried him earlier and Yata let go, 'You need to change as well.'

Fushimi shrugged moving away from Yata, 'I'm fine.'

'Take your shirt off!' Yata demanded, falling back to sit on the bed, waiting for him to change: Fushimi sighed, but this time he didn't protest: Yata tried not to look as Fushimi took the shirt off, but he seemed to have decided to do so in the middle of the room. Then Fushimi sat next to Yata, still missing his shirt.

Yata frowned at him, 'Put a shirt on, you'll get cold.'

Then Yata felt Fushimi's arms around his waist, his head leaning against Yata's shoulder: Yata stared down at Fushimi trying to form words and failing, his cheeks feeling as if they were going to burn his face off. 'I'll be fine,' Fushimi murmured, 'because Misaki is so warm.'

'Get off me, you shitbag!' Yata shouted, starting to protest.


	10. Advice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: Set when they're both in Homra, Sorry for the long prologue introduction at the beginning! And there is some swearing in this one. Anyway I hope you like it and please review, I'd love to know what you think!

* * *

Fushimi sat at the bar, watching Misaki as he laughed with the rest of Homra, Fushimi leant on his hand, starting to get even more bored, trying to ignore the feeling of wanting to rip Misaki away from everyone else.

'Fushimi,' the camera got stuck into his face, Totsuka smiling behind it.

'Can you not film me?' Fushimi replied, trying to bat the camera away: Totsuka laughed, turning the camera back to the others, even though he stayed stood next to where Fushimi was sitting.

'Fushimi, you really are quite shy, right?' Totsuka spoke, laughing at something he was recording.

Fushimi's eyes moved back to Misaki, watching him talk to the others, 'I don't think so,' he murmured.

'Really?' Totsuka asked, Fushimi seeing his face become confused out of the corner of his eye.

'Maybe a little,' Fushimi murmured again, all of his attention going back to Misaki again, when he felt Totsuka pat his head.

'Don't worry; we're all friends here, so you can talk as much as you want.' Totsuka grinned, his camera lowered for a moment.

'Don't treat me like I'm five,' Fushimi replied, failing to keep his eyes on Misaki as he had to shake his head to get rid of Totsuka's hand.

Totsuka laughed it off, 'Well maybe you should try being a little more open with Yata first,' he said, before lifting the camera up, 'Anna, you look so cute,' he started filming her, moving away from Fushimi.

* * *

Misaki grinned on the way back, Fushimi was walking alongside him; starting to get irritated by hearing stories of the things he'd just watched. He didn't want Misaki to pay so much attention to all of the others, was he forgetting him? Why was he forgetting him?

The Totsuka's words came into his head, was Misaki forgetting about him because he wasn't open enough? How did he become more open, Totsuka meant say how he feels about him, right?

_Misaki, I… .I…I lo…I lo….I love…._Dammit, he couldn't even say it in his head, let alone out loud: Misaki was looking at him and Fushimi realised he'd been so deep in thought he'd stopped walking.

'Are you alright?' Misaki asked, looking back at him, a couple of steps ahead.

'Yeah,' Fushimi answered, catching up with him, 'you don't need to ask, it's annoying.'

'Then don't suddenly stop for no reason!' Misaki shouted, walking next to him again, Fushimi smirked, glad that Misaki was paying attention to him again; but then the thought that came over him was terrifying, how long until Misaki didn't pay attention to him again, how long until Misaki never paid attention to him, finding he had come to a stop again.

'Stop fucking stopping!' Misaki shouted at him, moving his arm to punch him, but Fushimi was quick enough to grab his wrist before he could, 'at least tell me why!' Misaki kept shouting.

Fushimi yanked Misaki's wrist, pulling them closer together, he couldn't say it, so instead he pulled Misaki's face closer to his, crashing their lips together: after a few seconds he could feel Misaki start to struggle to pull away but Fushimi couldn't let him go, if he let him go he might disappear forever. Misaki finally managed to pull away, breathless and his face red; 'What? What was that?' he asked, looking frozen on the spot.

'Nothing, forget it,' Fushimi answered, trying to stop the hurt from showing on his face.

'That was not nothing,' Misaki shouted, grabbing Fushimi's collar and pulling him downwards. Fushimi's eyes widened as Misaki's lips collided with his own, it was a brief kiss, Misaki pulling away and dropping his hand from Fushimi's collar, Fushimi being in too much shock to pull him back.

'See it's not nothing,' Misaki shouted again. Fushimi started to walk, not wanting to have to talk about what just happened.

Misaki ran up behind him, their hands banging as he caught up; Fushimi grabbed a hold of Misaki's hand, entwining their fingers together and for once, Misaki didn't pull away.

_So to get his attention, I have to make him chase me. _


	11. Stay

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: This chapter is more lemon? /smut orientated than the previous chapters (it's not that bad though I don't think). Anyway its set when they are both in Homra and Fushimi is feeling Yata pulling away from him. It's a little weird, especially compared to what I normally write so sorry if you think it's strange. Also it's from both POV's it jumps a lot.

* * *

Yata slammed the door as he came into the room, 'Damn you,' he shouted: Fushimi was across the room from him, 'what is your problem today?'

'I just don't want to go to the bar,' Fushimi shrugged, which just annoyed Yata even more, even if Fushimi didn't want to go, he did; instead Fushimi had practically dragged him back here.

Fushimi looked away from Misaki, going to the bar was making him feel sick, seeing how much Misaki loved everyone there, the attention on them instead of him; he kept his eyes on the floor, 'well why don't you just go back to your precious bar without me?' he asked, regretting it the instant he did: he didn't want Misaki to leave, worst of all to go there.

Yata smacked him, punching him in the arm, 'You have to be there too.'

He looked away as Fushimi looked up, staring at Misaki, wondering what he was thinking; did he really want him there? Did he need him there?

Yata looked back over, feeling his cheeks heating slightly: he lost his breath as Fushimi suddenly pulled him, landing into the others chest. Fushimi didn't say anything, but his grip stayed tight around Yata. Yata's arms reached around him, there had been something wrong with Fushimi and more than anything he didn't want to lose him.

Yata looked up, 'I..' he started trying to talk, his checks heating up as he tried to think of what to say, 'Whats…' _Whats wrong with you? Did something happen? _Yata gave up trying to talk, his insticts taking over, somehow he found himself pulling Fushimi's lips towards his own.

Fushimi's lips stayed still as Misaki kissed him, his eyes widening a little: before he grasped onto what was really happening, he wondered if he was asleep: he felt Misaki's lips start to pull away, hurriedly pulling him closer, tilting Misaki's face up towards his own; refusing to let the moment end.

Fushimi moved backwards as Misaki stumbled from being pulled back, only getting seconds for air before the two of them stumbled back, over the side of the sofa; falling onto it. Fushimi pulled Misaki down on top of him, every place that the other touched tingling: he could feel his own body temperature rising, his heart beating so fast he could swear Misaki would be able to hear it. He was still finding it hard to believe it was happening, pulling Misaki as close as he could, exploring every part of his mouth that he could with his tongue; a strange feeling going through him as he groaned: just before Misaki pulled away for air.

Yata jumped away, his cheeks bright red, he glanced over at Fushimi, who was pulling a pillow over himself, looking down with flushed cheeks: Yata started wondering how many people actually got to see Fushimi embarrassed.

Fushimi was looking down, embarrassed that he'd gotten so excited, when he didn't even know Misaki's true feelings, wishing the effects of that excitement would go away, 'Misaki.. I'

'I kissed you,' Yata said it out loud as the realisation hit him: his cheeks burning even more. Fushimi pulled him over; as Yata sat in his lap he could feel something there as Fushimi's legs got entangled with his own, his back up against Fushimi's chest: he started wondering if the heartbeat he could hear was his own or Fushimi's.

'Don't go to the bar today,' Fushimi murmured, his grip tightening around Misaki's shoulders. Misaki didn't answer him, he just relaxed against him. Fushimi closed his eyes, leaning his head on Misaki, relieved that he had his attention at least for now, 'You're such a virgin getting so worked up over a kiss.'

'What did you say you monkey?' Yata shouted, 'I wasn't the one getting worked up!'


	12. Ghost

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: Set around their school days: OC at the end because I still don't know the name of any of Yata's classmates. This chapter is dedicated to Ican'thandleusernames as she pretty much gets told every single plotline before I write it and she's just generally awesome.

* * *

Yata leaned forward, rapidly pressing the buttons on his handheld video game in order to shoot at the monsters attacking him on the screen, he had nearly finished the combo attack sequence when someone sat down behind him: making his fingers pause on the game.

'Misaki, the monsters are killing you,' Fushimi commented from behind him, stuck in-between the space between Yata and the wall, his legs on either side of the other boys.

'Wow they are really killing you,' Fushimi continued as Yata kept staring at him, wondering what in the hell he was doing, distracted by how close they were, 'Want me to pass the level for you?'

'No!' Yata protested, focusing his attention back onto the game: fortunately despite losing a lot of health due to Fushimi, he still managed to kill the monsters around him, that had been in the process of hacking his character to pieces. Forgetting that he had Fushimi behind him, all of his attention focused on finishing the level.

When he reached the cut scene, he looked up, suddenly realising that Fushimi had put his arms around Yata's waist and was leaning his head on Yata's shoulder.

'Saru?' Yata asked, his muscles going tense.

'hmm,' Fushimi replied, pressing his lips against Yata's cheek, which started to burn as he blushed.

Both of them froze: Yata wondered what was going on, his cheeks getting warmer even as Fushimi pulled his lips away. Sat staring ahead of him, not wanting to look at Fushimi with obvious embarrassment all over his face.

Fushimi reached out, grabbing Yata's console out of his hands, 'I'll do the next level, you suck at this.'

'Give it back,' Yata protested, twisting around to grab the console: reaching up to get it back: Fushimi's spare hand holding Yata's back up, keeping them close together. Yata scowled as he managed to get the game back, turning back to his original position,, he looked down at the screen and a ghost appeared on it.

Yata jumped backwards, almost hitting Fushimi's face with his head, landing leaning his back into Fushimi's chest, a small scream coming out of his mouth.

He felt a laugh go through Fushimi, the other boy seeming to try to suppress it, 'Next you're going to be scared by pacman.'

'Shut up! I wouldn't have been scared if you hadn't have stolen it.' Yata protested, looking up at Fushimi, a red line across his cheeks again.

Fushimi sighed, moving his arms from around Yata, 'I guess it's a good thing you don't know about the ghost on the roof then.'

'There's a ghost on the roof,' Yata shouted, clinging onto Fushimi's shoulders in fear, absolutely petrified at the idea. Before the initial shock of the news wore off and Yata tried to push his way away, embarrassed: Fushimi holding onto his shoulders to keep him near him.

'I'm not scared by a stupid ghost,' Yata murmured, annoyance in his voice.

'Of course not, Misaki,' Fushimi answered in a patronising tone, holding back laughter again: Yata looked up at him, with fear in his eyes and Fushimi seemed to stop, staring at him. The next thing Yata knew, his face was being angled up towards Fushimi, their lips being pressed together, barely touching before Yata shoved Fushimi away, confusion overtaking all his other emotions, 'What?' he stared at Fushimi, 'What are you doing?' he hit him, unsure of what else to do.

'Going to class,' Fushimi answered, getting up; leaving Yata staring after him, wondering what was going on.

* * *

Yata sat down in his class, leaning on his desk, still thinking about what had happened on the roof.

Kazuki was sat next to him, watching Yata as he seemed to space in and out of reality, 'Are you alright?' he asked.

'Do you know about the ghost on the roof?' Yata asked, looking up at his classmate.

'No, never heard of any rumour like that,' Kazuki answered, 'I thought the ghost was in the gym.'

Yata clenched his hands into fists, so Fushimi had made it all up just to get him like that; 'I'm going to kill him.' Yata suddenly said out loud, clicking his knuckles.


	13. Sleepover

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: The main part of the story is set before they joined Homra! Yata has some strong language in the later parts; anyway I hope you guys like it.

* * *

'Misaki, you really suck at this game.' Fushimi commented as Misaki's character started getting pounded by the non-playable enemies: he waited for Misaki's protests but they didn't come. Fushimi sighed, finally looking at the other boy, who had fallen asleep, the controller still in his hands.

'What kind of idiot falls asleep halfway through a game,' Fushimi muttered; putting down his own controller. He looked over at Misaki, finding his heart suddenly beating faster as he studied the others face. He was pretty boring when he was asleep, but it was still Misaki and even in the short space of time they had known each other, Misaki had become important to him. At least if he was asleep he wouldn't be looking at other people, every conversation with Misaki was like you were the only one in the world he could see, and Fushimi didn't want to share that.

Fushimi sighed, seeing as Yata had fallen asleep on the floor; he was going to have to move him. Picking the other boy up, Fushimi chucked him down onto the bed; which surprisingly failed to wake him. Fushimi sat on the edge of the bed, annoyed that he'd used so much effort for nothing. He leaned back on one hand, while the other started winding around something soft: Misaki was so boring when he was unconscious.

'Saru?' Misaki's voice made him jump slightly, realising his hand had been tangled in the others hair: he looked quickly away, as his hand removed itself, 'What are you on about?'

The reply he got came in the sound of soft snoring; and Fushimi released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding: while Misaki murmured in his sleep a couple more times, rolling around. Fushimi shifted, using the little space of his bed he had left to lie comfortably as he watched Misaki; his own eyelids starting to close.

* * *

A sharp pain in his stomach made Fushimi's eyes open, looking up to Misaki jumping away from him as he sat up: his head hurting from the lack of sleep. Misaki was shouting about something: Fushimi looked up at him, the dull pain in his head making listening harder than normal, 'What?' Fushimi asked, sounding pissed off.

'Why are we in the same bed?' Misaki demanded; Fushimi noticed his face had turned slightly pink, although he couldn't get a good look at it with Misaki jumping around so much, so he might have been mistaken.

'You don't remember?' Fushimi teased, wondering what Misaki would do next, seeing Misaki's face go into complete confusion, managing to stop his jumping around: Fushimi gave a wide smirk.

'What happened?' Misaki demanded again, this time reaching out to hit him.

'Nothing, nothing,' Fushimi managed a laugh, putting his hands up, 'We just slept.'

'Ok,' Misaki answered, finally seeming to calm down: he climber over Fushimi; avoiding stepping on him, 'hey, can I use your shower? I mean, it'd save me having to go home.'

Fushimi looked at the wall, pretending to suddenly find it really interesting; millions of pictures running through his head; _Misaki in my shower. _He hoped his cheeks weren't showing the heat he felt, 'Whatever,' he answered, trying to keep his voice level.

'Thanks, if you go back to sleep remember to take your glasses off,' Misaki's voice sounded relived as Fushimi heard him turn to leave, still refusing to look at Misaki and keeping his eyes on the wall; when Misaki had left he fell back against his bed, his head still pounding 'Dammit.'

* * *

A few years later

* * *

Fushimi did up another button on his shirt, hearing Misaki groan as he woke up: 'What happened?' Misaki asked; Fushimi sighed, he'd just made himself accept the fact he would leave before Misaki got up; but the other boy being awake made him excited and the thought of going to work left him.

'What the hell are you doing here, you traitor?' Misaki shouted as Fushimi turned to face him.

'I picked you up, unconscious, off the street,' Fushimi answered, 'You should be thanking me Mi-sa-ki.'

'I don't need your help,' Misaki shouted, jumping down off the bed, 'Where's my skateboard, you monkey?'

Fushimi smirked, taking a few steps backwards and putting his foot on top of the skateboard; at least that would make Misaki look at him and stop him going to back to that place. 'Aren't you going to clean yourself up first?' Fushimi asked, motioning to the bathroom, 'We could shower together.'

'Give me back my fucking skateboard!' Misaki's voice raised even more, making Fushimi smirk even more as the shorter boy moved to punch him.


End file.
